


Sunday Dinner

by iloveromance



Category: Peggy Sue Got Married (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An overwhelming case of nerves encases Peggy Sue when she invites her estranged husband Charlie over for Sunday dinner with his family. She is sure that it will be a disaster, as their marriage turned out to be. But sometimes strange and wonderful things happen when one least expects it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy Sue glanced into the full length mirror and smoothed the fabric of her dress with her hands. "Oh God, I feel so old!"

The words were meant only for her ears but when she felt her daughter Beth walk up behind her for a hug, Peggy Sue realized that she'd spoken out loud.

"Mom, you're not old!"

In the mirror Peggy Sue looked herself up and down. "I've been out of high school for twenty five years, Beth! Twenty five years! And you're in college! Now that's old!"

But her daughter merely laughed. "So is Scott and he'd agree with me one hundred percent that you're not old! You look gorgeous!"

"Are you sure I look okay, Beth? I mean, is this dress okay?"

Beth smiled and grabbed a brush from the vanity, running it through her mother's hair. "Yes, Mom, it's fine. And so were the other five dresses you tried on! I've never seen you so nervous before! It's just dinner with Dad. We've had them for years so I don't understand-."

"I know, but things are different now, Beth. I'm different."

Peggy Sue's comment made her daughter smile and Beth placed a kiss on her cheek. "Of course you're different. And so am I."

"No, I… I mean…"

Beth's smile disappeared and she turned Peggy Sue to face her. "I know what you mean, Mom. You had a traumatic experience. You passed out-."

Peggy Sue shuddered. "Oh God Beth, don't remind me. That was absolutely humiliating!"

"Mom, it wasn't your fault, it couldn't be helped."

"But nobody else passed out!"

"No one else was voted Reunion Queen either, but you were!"

"Right and look at what happened! I passed out, ended up in the hospital and had the strangest experience of my life. I could have died."

Tears filled Beth's eyes and she hugged Peggy Sue tightly. "I know, Mom. I was terrified when Dad called me. Scott was too, and he was beside himself that he couldn't be there at the hospital, but-."

"I know. He apologized over and over again and said that he'd be here for dinner and-."

The doorbell rang and Peggy Sue's heart skipped a beat. "That's him now."

"I'll get it." Beth said. "And Mom, don't worry about a thing, all right? This is going to be a great evening!"

"I hope you're right."

"Mom…"

"Go get the door, Beth."

When Beth was gone, Peggy Sue looked in the mirror again. Maybe Beth was right. After all she had lost count of how many dinners she'd had with Charlie, both on dates, and when he was living here, as her husband instead of in his own apartment across town.

Damn him for meeting Janet. That floozy. The anger rose inside of her and for a moment she considered canceling, but the truth was that she really and truly wanted to see him. She did love Charlie, no matter how hard she tried not to. It crushed her to think that he found Janet more attractive and appealing. Peggy Sue had never met Janet nor did she have any idea what Janet looked like. But she really didn't want to know.

"Mom! Dad is here!" Beth's faraway voice called from the front of the house.

"O-Okay Beth! I'll be right there!" Peggy Sue yelled back. She looked at her dress again. A crazy print pattern in various colors that made her look like a bouquet of flowers with blonde hair. What was she thinking wearing this? She never wore clothes like this but when she'd seen it in the store (on sale no less) she'd tried it on immediately. Of course, buyer's remorse set in but as they'd always done, Carol and Maddy strongly protested her decision to return the dress. But it was Beth's opinion that sealed the deal.

"MOM!"

"Coming!" Peggy called to her daughter. Well, there was no time to change now. She'd have to make do with what she was wearing. And anyway it wasn't like it was a date. She was simply having dinner with her estranged husband as a thank-you of sorts for him being there for her after her accident. If one could call passing out at a Twenty Fifth high school reunion an accident.

She took a deep breath and rose from her vanity seat, moving through the house. And when she entered the living room, she saw him. He was sitting on the sofa with his back to her, talking to Beth. Her heart skipped a beat. Even from the back, he looked so handsome.

This was it… the moment she'd been waiting for (and dreading) for days. …


	2. Chapter 2

If her heart had truly skipped a beat before, now it was racing like a freight train. No, this was crazy. She was angry at Charlie for what he'd done to their family-really angry. She had no right feeling this way. But suddenly she felt like she was in high school again.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. "Hello, Charlie."

He stood and turned around, smiling at the sight of her. "Peggy Sue."

"I-would you like something to drink? Dinner will be ready soon. And Scott will be here. He promised."

Charlie said nothing; simply walked toward her, making her already racing heart go into overdrive. The moment his lips touched her cheek, she felt light headed. But she was too old for this. Feelings like this were for high school. Was she still dreaming? And if she was, would she ever wake up?

"You look beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed. "Charlie-."

"No, honestly, you do. That dress… it's-."

Beth beamed with pride. "I told you it was perfect, Mom. Dad, can you believe that she almost didn't buy it?"

"Beth, please…."

"Well, I'm glad you bought it because you look beautiful."

"Well, thank you, Charlie."

"Something really smells good."

Peggy Sue gasped. "Oh, that's dinner. I hope it turned out all right. I-."

"Why don't you help her, Dad?"

At that moment, although Peggy Sue loved Beth more than anything, she wanted to strangle her daughter.

"Oh, I'll be all right. Besides Charlie, I know this is your home, but you're our guest, so-."

"It's no trouble at all. I can set the table, or-"

"Scott will be here any minute. Don't you want to see him?"

"Well of course I want to see him! He's my son too, you know!"

The harshness of Charlie's tone took Peggy Sue aback and she felt the familiar rise of tears that made her turn away. Why did things always have to make such a sudden turn? She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just-."

She turned around, hoping that he didn't notice the tears that were glistening in her eyes. "Of course he's your son. And if you want to stay in the living room and wait for him, that's perfectly-."

"I'll wait." Beth offered. "I promise I'll send him to the kitchen the moment he arrives."

"Thank you, Beth."

Charlie put his hand on the small of Peggy Sue's back, the way he had done hundreds of times before. The sensation was at once familiar and new. "Shall we?"

"A-all right. Beth we'll be in the…. Kitchen."

"Okay, Mom."

Quietly she walked into her spacious kitchen, the one that they had remodeled only a few years before. Perhaps that was part of the reason she'd gotten so mad when she'd discovered that Charlie was seeing Janet. It was only a kitchen restoration, but to Peggy Sue it was a significant part of their lives. She remembered the countless hours they spent picking out countertops, the linoleum for the floor and the state of the art appliances. The project turned out to be more expensive than either of them had anticipated, but Charlie wasn't at all worried.

"Relax, Peggy Sue! I'm the appliance King! We'll get a huge discount, remember?"

She'd laughed and kissed him. "You're right. You know, sometimes I think of you more as a musician than-."

He nodded in understanding before she even finished the sentence. "I know. And you're right. I thought my music career would have really taken off by now, but-."

"Well, as long as we have enough to cover it."

"We will… eventually."

"Peggy Sue? Are you all right?"

The memory faded, bringing her back to the present. "What? Yes, I-."

"You looked like you were a million miles away. Were you thinking about high school again?"

"No, actually I-."

"Right… I'd almost forgotten. Look, Peggy Sue, I know that I've put you and Beth through a lot so if you don't want me to stay, I'll just-."

Without thinking she grabbed his hand. "No, I-I want you to stay. Please."

"Are you sure?"

Again her heart raced. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Several seconds passed before she realized that she was still holding his hand. Embarrassed, she let go abruptly, letting his hand fall to his side. "I-I should get dinner finished."

"I'll help you." He said without hesitation. "I know I was never-."

He paused and stared into her eyes. Her heart beat increased. God he was so handsome, even more so than Michael Fitzsimmons.

Quickly she tried to push the handsome boy from her mind. After all, it had just been a dream, a wonderful, too good to be true dream; the result of her fainting at the reunion, hadn't it? She thought about what happened, if it had happened at all. How could she explain the inscription that he'd written to her in his book; To Peggy Sue and a starry night? If ii hadn't happened at all?

"Peggy Sue? Are you okay?"

She blinked, suddenly back in the present. "What? I-."

"If you're not feeling well I can go."

"No, don't go Charlie, please." She sounded almost desperate but suddenly she didn't care. "I'll finish up dinner. Why don't you go into the living room? Scott should be here any-." The doorbell rang and she sighed in relief. "That must be Scott."

"I'll get it."

She smiled at her husband. "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a moment but she wasn't expecting Charlie to lean closer, bringing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, wishing that the kids would last forever. But that would mean-

The doorbell rang again, saving her from giving into to her ridiculous fantasy. "I'll get it." She whispered.

But he shook his head. "No, I'll do it."

"All right. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She shivered at the way he brushed his hand across her cheek and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at the table with her family felt like… home. For a second, it seemed as though nothing had changed. She made polite conversation with her daughter and son, grateful that Scott had kept his promise to attend.

"So Dad how's business?"

Beth's question had peaked Peggy Sue's interest as well and she saw Charlie's eyes meet hers, then to their daughter and then back again.

"Well, actually it's all over now. Or it will be."

Three months fell open in disbelief.

"Charlie what are you saying?"

"It's over."

Everyone spoke at once, asking question after question and Peggy Sue was afraid that an argument would ensue. But even Peggy Sue was concerned with her husband's comment. That business was his life!

"Dad, what happened?"

You can't be serious!"

"Charlie, how-."

"Look, the business is fine… for now."

"What do you mean? Dad…"

Business is booming. In fact, it's great. But… I've changed."

"I'm not following…"

Charlie sighed. "I'm quitting the business. Not right away, but soon."

Again, everyone spoke at once:

"What?"

"Dad!"

Peggy Sue swallowed hard and a cold chill ran through her. So that's why Charlie was being so nice to her. He'd been trying to worm his way back into the house-back into her life and the lives of their children, expecting them to support him while he tried to get back together with that bimbo Janet! She rose to her feet and threw her napkin onto the table. But when she looked at the faces of her children and husband she realized it wasn't worth it. She wasn't about to start an argument or make a scene. Instead she did her best to remain calm and collected. She refused to have an emotional fit in front of her children, even if they were grown. Instead she looked at her husband-her estranged husband and waited for him to explain. His eyes met hers and the silence was deafening.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure about it, but now-."

"What's going on Dad?"

Suddenly he smiled. "Well… Peggy Sue, Beth, Scott… I'm quitting the business and going back to school!"

Once again, Charlie Bodell had rendered her speechless. Around her she could hear her children's excited responses.

"You're going back to school? That's great Dad!"

"Wow, that's… not at all what I expected but I'm happy for you, Dad!"

Peggy Sue smiled as well. Charlie's words were the last she ever thought she would hear. "Well, that's wonderful, Charlie."

"I guess. I've been saving up from my job and I enrolled for next term."

"But what about work?" Beth asked.

"Well, don't laugh but I got a job as a waiter at the Boardwalk Café on 39th Street."

"A waiter?"

"Yes, and don't laugh, even though I have to dress like one of the penguins from Mary Poppins!"

Peggy Sue, Scott and Beth burst out laughing and even Charlie joined in. When the laughter died down, Scott spoke.

"What are you studying, Dad?"

"Well, Scott… I've decided to become a lawyer."


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy Sue couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A lawyer? But Charlie-."

"I know, I know. It takes years to become a lawyer, with law school and the bar and all that and I'll probably be dead long before I finish, but I want to at least try."

"Good for you, Dad!" Beth said rising from her chair to hug him. "Don't you think so, Mom?"

Peggy Sue smiled at her daughter. "I think it's wonderful." Her eyes moved to Charlie across the table and her mind began to wander until she remembered where she was.

"Well, I'll go and get that strudel that I promised."

"I'll help you." Charlie said, immediately rising to his feet.

"No, that's all right. I'll be right back."

Alone in the kitchen she leaned against the island and took a deep breath. And then she picked up the strudel and carried it carefully to the table.

"That smells wonderful." Charlie said, taking the dish from her.

"Thank you, Charlie. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

As they were eating she couldn't help but smile.

"I was right, this is wonderful." Charlie said, helping himself to another piece of strudel.

"It really is good, Mom." Beth added.

"Yeah, the best." Scott said.

"Thank you all. And not just for the compliments. This means so much to me, having you all here together." Peggy Sue said.

Across the table Charlie reached for her hand and squeezed.

They sat on the sofa and talked for what felt like hours, but she was heartbroken when Charlie rose to his feet. "I'd better go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I've got to get things ready for school." Suddenly he threw his head back and laughed. "Get myself ready for school! School! God, I haven't said those words out loud in years!"

"I'm proud of you, Charlie."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if it hadn't been for you."

"Me? What did I-."

"You're brave, Peggy Sue."

"So are you, Charlie."

"But you put up with a lot more than you deserve."

"Charlie, if you're talking about Janet-."

"Please don't mention her name ever again. As long as I live I'll always regret-."

"It's okay. Or it will be. But I meant what I said. I am proud of you, Charlie. For a lot of things, not just the fact that you enrolled in school."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this."

"I'll help you."

"How?"

"You can come over and study any time you want. And I'm sure that Beth and Scott will be happy to-."

His lips were on hers, his fingers splayed through her hair and she no longer felt the need to hold back. "Charlie…" She whispered. The kisses became more passionate and when she closed her eyes she felt the way she had felt on their honeymoon. But suddenly he pulled away.

"God, I'm sorry, Peggy Sue. I-."

"I'm not."

"I'd better go."

"All right. I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks."

She slipped her hand into his and they walked out of the house. They stood at his car gazing up at the night sky.

"Sure is a beautiful night." He said.

"Yes, it is. And Charlie-."

"Look, Peggy Sue. We don't have to try to be what we… well, we're adults now and-."

"I know. I'm just-."

"Scared?"

"What?"

"If you're scared that's okay. Because I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"I ruined things between us and I don't know if I can ever-."

This time it was Peggy Sue who took him into her arms and kissed him. "I love you, Charlie."

"Y-You do? You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and Beth and Scott."

"I hurt you, too."

He cradled her face in his hands. "No…"

"Charlie-."

He kissed her again, softer this time and she pressed her tear streaked face against his. "I love you… so much."

"I love you so much too."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we… start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go to the drive in movies with me? On Friday night?"

"You mean like a date?"

She thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah. A date!"

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"It's the eighties, Charlie. It's perfectly acceptable for a girl to ask a boy out on a date."

"Well in that case, I'll pick you up at six thirty and we can have dinner beforehand."

"I'd like that."

"I would too. It will be just like high school."

"Better than high school." He kissed her once more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him climb into the car and drive away. She was still staring at him long after he was gone. And when she turned around she saw Scott and Beth standing in the doorway of their home, smiling.

THE END


End file.
